The present invention generally relates to medical devices and methods for reducing intraocular pressure in the animal eye. More particularly, the present invention relates to the treatment of glaucoma by permitting aqueous humor to flow out of the anterior chamber through a surgically implanted pathway.
The human eye is a specialized sensory organ capable of light reception and able to receive visual images. The trabecular meshwork serves as a drainage channel and is located in anterior chamber angle formed between the iris and the cornea. The trabecular meshwork maintains a balanced pressure in the anterior chamber of the eye by draining aqueous humor from the anterior chamber.
About two percent of people in the United States have glaucoma. Glaucoma is a group of eye diseases encompassing a broad spectrum of clinical presentations, etiologies, and treatment modalities. Glaucoma causes pathological changes in the optic nerve, visible on the optic disk, and it causes corresponding visual field loss, resulting in blindness if untreated. Lowering intraocular pressure is the major treatment goal in all glaucomas.
In glaucomas associated with an elevation in eye pressure (intraocular hypertension), the source of resistance to outflow is mainly in the trabecular meshwork. The tissue of the trabecular meshwork allows the aqueous humor (xe2x80x9caqueousxe2x80x9d) to enter Schlemm""s canal, which then empties into aqueous collector channels in the posterior wall of Schlemm""s canal and then into aqueous veins, which form the episcleral venous system. Aqueous humor is a transparent liquid that fills the region between the cornea, at the front of the eye, and the lens. The aqueous humor is continuously secreted by the ciliary body around the lens, so there is a constant flow of aqueous humor from the ciliary body to the eye""s front chamber. The eye""s pressure is determined by a balance between the production of aqueous and its exit through the trabecular meshwork (major route) or uveal scleral outflow (minor route). The trabecular meshwork is located between the outer rim of the iris and the back of the cornea, in the anterior chamber angle. The portion of the trabecular meshwork adjacent to Schlemm""s canal (the juxtacanilicular meshwork) causes most of the resistance to aqueous outflow.
Glaucoma is grossly classified into two categories: closed-angle glaucoma, also known as angle closure glaucoma, and open-angle glaucoma. Closed-angle glaucoma is caused by closure of the anterior chamber angle by contact between the iris and the inner surface of the trabecular meshwork. Closure of this anatomical angle prevents normal drainage of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber of the eye. Open-angle glaucoma is any glaucoma in which the angle of the anterior chamber remains open, but the exit of aqueous through the trabecular meshwork is diminished. The exact cause for diminished filtration is unknown for most cases of open-angle glaucoma. Primary open-angle glaucoma is the most common of the glaucomas, and it is often asymptomatic in the early to moderately advanced stage. Patients may suffer substantial, irreversible vision loss prior to diagnosis and treatment. However, there are secondary open-angle glaucomas which may include edema or swelling of the trabecular spaces (e.g., from corticosteroid use), abnormal pigment dispersion, or diseases such as hyperthyroidism that produce vascular congestion.
All current therapies for glaucoma are directed at decreasing intraocular pressure. Medical therapy includes topical ophthalmic drops or oral medications that reduce the production or increase the outflow of aqueous. However, these drug therapies for glaucoma are sometimes associated with significant side effects, such as headache, blurred vision, allergic reactions, death from cardiopulmonary complications, and potential interactions with other drugs. When drug therapy fails, surgical therapy is used. Surgical therapy for open-angle glaucoma consists of laser trabeculoplasty, trabeculectomy, and implantation of aqueous shunts after failure of trabeculectomy or if trabeculectomy is unlikely to succeed. Trabeculectomy is a major surgery that is widely used and is augmented with topically applied anticancer drugs, such as 5-flurouracil or mitomycin-C to decrease scarring and increase the likelihood of surgical success.
Approximately 100,000 trabeculectomies are performed on Medicare-age patients per year in the United States. This number would likely increase if the morbidity associated with trabeculectomy could be decreased. The current morbidity associated with trabeculectomy consists of failure (10-15%); infection (a life long risk of 2-5%); choroidal hemorrhage, a severe internal hemorrhage from low intraocular pressure, resulting in visual loss (1%); cataract formation; and hypotony maculopathy (potentially reversible visual loss from low intraocular pressure).
For these reasons, surgeons have tried for decades to develop a workable surgery for the trabecular meshwork.
The surgical techniques that have been tried and practiced are goniotomy/trabeculotomy and other mechanical disruptions of the trabecular meshwork, such as trabeculopuncture, goniophotoablation, laser trabecular ablation, and goniocurretage. These are all major operations and are briefly described below.
Goniotomy/Trabeculotomy: Goniotomy and trabeculotomy are simple and directed techniques of microsurgical dissection with mechanical disruption of the trabecular meshwork. These initially had early favorable responses in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. However, long-term review of surgical results showed only limited success in adults. In retrospect, these procedures probably failed due to cellular repair and fibrosis mechanisms and a process of xe2x80x9cfilling in.xe2x80x9d Filling in is a detrimental effect of collapsing and closing in of the created opening in the trabecular meshwork. Once the created openings close, the pressure builds back up and the surgery fails.
Trabeculopuncture: Q-switched Neodynium (Nd) YAG lasers also have been investigated as an optically invasive technique for creating full-thickness holes in trabecular meshwork. However, the relatively small hole created by this trabeculopuncture technique exhibits a filling-in effect and fails.
Goniophotoablation/Laser Trabecular Ablation: Goniophotoablation is disclosed by Berlin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,172 and involves the use of an excimer laser to treat glaucoma by ablating the trabecular meshwork. Additionally, an Erbium:YAG laser was used to create full-thickness holes through trabecular meshwork in a primate model and a limited human clinical trial at the University of California, Irvine. (Hill et al., Lasers in Surgery and Medicine 11:341-346, 1991). Although morbidity was zero in both trials, success rates did not warrant further human trials. Failure was again from filling in of surgically created defects in the trabecular meshwork by repair mechanisms.
Goniocurretage: This is an ab intemo (from the inside), mechanically disruptive technique that uses an instrument similar to a cyclodialysis spatula with a microcurrette at the tip. Initial results were similar to trabeculotomy: it failed due to repair mechanisms and a process of filling in.
Although trabeculectomy is the most commonly performed filtering surgery, viscocanulostomy (VC) and non-penetrating trabeculectomy (NPT) are two new variations of filtering surgery. These are ab extemo (from the outside), major ocular procedures in which Schlemm""s canal is surgically exposed by making a large and very deep scleral flap. In the VC procedure, Schlemm""s canal is cannulated and viscoelastic substance injected (which dilates Schlemm""s canal and the aqueous collector channels). In the NPT procedure, the inner wall of Schlemm""s canal is stripped off after surgically exposing the canal.
Trabeculectomy, VC, and NPT involve the formation of an opening or hole under the conjunctiva and scleral flap into the anterior chamber, such that aqueous humor is drained onto the surface of the eye or into the tissues located within the lateral wall of the eye. These surgical operations are major procedures with significant ocular morbidity. When trabeculectomy, VC, and NPT are thought to have a low chance for success, a number of implantable drainage devices have been used to ensure that the desired filtration and outflow of aqueous humor through the surgical opening will continue. The risk of placing a glaucoma drainage device also includes hemorrhage, infection, and diplopia (double vision).
Examples of implantable shunts and surgical methods for maintaining an opening for the release of aqueous humor from the anterior chamber of the eye to the sclera or space beneath the conjunctiva have been disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,772 to Hsia et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,970 to Baerveldt.
All of the above embodiments and variations thereof have numerous disadvantages and moderate success rates. They involve substantial trauma to the eye and require great surgical skill in creating a hole through the full thickness of the sclera into the subconjunctival space. The procedures are generally performed in an operating room and have a prolonged recovery time for vision.
The complications of existing filtration surgery have prompted ophthalmic surgeons to find other approaches to lowering intraocular pressure.
The trabecular meshwork and juxtacanilicular tissue together provide the majority of resistance to the outflow of aqueous and, as such, are logical targets for surgical removal in the treatment of open-angle glaucoma. In addition, minimal amounts of tissue are altered and existing physiologic outflow pathways are utilized.
As reported in Arch. Ophthalm. (2000) 118:412, glaucoma remains a leading cause of blindness, and filtration surgery remains an effective, important option in controlling the disease. However, modifying existing filtering surgery techniques in any profound way to increase their effectiveness appears to have reached a dead end. The article further states that the time has come to search for new surgical approaches that may provide better and safer care for patients with glaucoma.
Therefore, there is a great clinical need for the treatment of glaucoma by a method that is faster, safer, and less expensive than currently available modalities.
Glaucoma surgical morbidity would greatly decrease if one were to bypass the focal resistance to outflow of aqueous only at the point of resistance, and to utilize remaining, healthy aqueous outflow mechanisms. This is in part because episcleral aqueous humor exerts a backpressure that prevents intraocular pressure from going too low, and one could thereby avoid hypotony. Thus, such a surgery would virtually eliminate the risk of hypotony-related maculopathy and choroidal hemorrhage. Furthermore, visual recovery would be very rapid, and the risk of infection would be very small, reflecting a reduction in incidence from 2-5% to about 0.05%.
Techniques performed in accordance with the aspects of the invention may be referred to generally as xe2x80x9ctrabecular bypass surgery.xe2x80x9d Advantages of this surgery include lowering intraocular pressure in a manner which is simple, effective, disease site-specific, and can potentially be performed on an outpatient basis.
Trabecular bypass surgery (TBS) creates an opening, a slit, or a hole through trabecular meshwork with minor microsurgery. TBS has the advantage of a much lower risk of choroidal hemorrhage and infection than prior techniques, and it uses existing physiologic outflow mechanisms. In some aspects, this surgery can potentially be performed under topical or local anesthesia on an outpatient basis with rapid visual recovery. To prevent xe2x80x9cfilling inxe2x80x9d of the hole, a biocompatible elongated device is placed within the hole and serves as a stent. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/549,350, filed Apr. 14, 2000, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses trabecular bypass surgery.
In accordance with some embodiments, a trabecular shunt for transporting aqueous humor is provided. The trabecular shunt includes a hollow, elongate tubular element, having an inlet section and an outlet section. The outlet section includes two bifurcatable segments or elements, adapted to be positioned and stabilized inside Schlemm""s canal.
In one aspect, the trabecular shunt is placed inside a delivery apparatus. When the trabecular shunt is deployed from the delivery apparatus into the eye, the two bifurcatable elements of the outlet section bifurcate in substantially opposite directions. In one embodiment, a deployment mechanism within the delivery apparatus includes a push-pull type plunger.
In another aspect, a delivery applicator may be placed inside a lumen of the hollow, elongate tube of the trabecular shunt. The delivery applicator may include a deployment mechanism for causing the two bifurcatable elements of the outlet section to bifurcate. In some embodiments, the delivery applicator may be a guidewire, an expandable basket, an inflatable balloon, or the like.
In accordance with another feature, at least one of the two bifurcatable elements is made of a shape-memory material, such as Nitinol or a shape-memory plastic. The shape-memory material has a preshape and a shape-transition temperature, such that the shape-memory trabecular shunt bifurcates to its preshape when it is heated to above the shape-transition temperature. The preshape of the two bifurcatable elements material may be at an angle with respect to the inlet section, preferably between about 70 degrees and about 110 degrees. An external heat source may be provided, which is adapted for heating the shape-memory material to above the shape-transition temperature of the shape-memory material.
In some aspects, the trabecular shunt may be made of one or more of the following materials: polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl pyrolidone, collagen, heparinized collagen, polytetrafluoroethylene, expanded polytetrafluoroethylene, fluorinated polymer, fluorinated elastomer, flexible fused silica, polyolefin, polyester, polyimide, polysilison, silicone, polyurethane, Nylon(trademark), polypropylene, hydroxyapetite, precious metal, Nitinol, stainless steel, biodegradable materials, and biocompatible materials. Further, the outlet section of the trabecular shunt may be configured as a coil, mesh, spiral, or other appropriate configuration as will apparent to those of skill in the art. Further, the outlet section of the trabecular shunt may be porous, semi-permeable, fishbone, and/or of a continuous, solid form. The outlet section of the trabecular shunt may have a cross-sectional shape that is elliptical (e.g., oval), round, circular, D-shape, semi-circular, or irregular (asymmetrical) shape.
In one embodiment, at least one of the two bifurcatable elements has a tapered distal end, adapted for insertion ease. The trabecular shunt may have its surface coated with a coating material selected from one or more of the following: polytetrafluoroethylene (e.g., Teflon(trademark)), polyimide, hydrogel, heparin, hydrophilic compound, anti-angiogenic factor, anti-proliferative factor, therapeutic drugs, and the like. The surface coating material may also provide a mechanism for site-specific therapies.
In one embodiment, the device may include a flow-restricting member for restricting at least one component in fluid. The flow-restricting member may be a filter comprising one or more filtration materials selected from the following: expanded polytetrafluoroethylene, cellulose, ceramic, glass, Nylon, plastic, fluorinated material, or the like. The flow-restricting member may advantageously be a filter selected from the following group of filter types: hydrophobic, hydrophilic, membrane, microporous, and non-woven. The flow-restricting member acts to limit or prevent the reflux of any undesired component or contaminant of blood, such as red blood cells or serum protein, from the aqueous veins into the anterior chamber. It is useful to restrict one or more of the following components or contaminants: platelets, red blood cells, white blood cells, viruses, bacteria, antigens, and toxins.
The trabecular shunt may include a pressure sensor for measuring the pressure of the anterior chamber of an eye of a patient. The pressure sensor may further include an electromagnetic (e.g., radiofrequency) transmitter, for wirelessly transmitting pressure measurements to a pressure receiver outside the patient""s body.
Among the advantages of trabecular bypass surgery is its simplicity. The microsurgery may potentially be performed on an outpatient basis with rapid visual recovery and greatly decreased morbidity. There is a lower risk of infection and choroidal hemorrhage, and there is a faster recovery, than with previous techniques.
Further features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to one of skill in the art in view of the Detailed Description that follows, when considered together with the attached drawings and claims.